The engagment ring
by capt. n
Summary: Keiichi is in store when someone unexpected shows up.  My first OMG Story.  Please R
1. Chapter 1

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Hello everyone. This is my first Oh My Goddess fanfiction. I've had this idea in my head for awhile now so I decided to write it out.

On with the story.

Engagement ring

Keiichi Morisato was in a store. He was shopping for what may be the most important thing in his life. Something that would tell Belldandy how much he loved her and how far he was willing to go, and how much he really loved her. What he was shopping for may have been very simple, but it also the hardest decision of his life because he would only buy one and that meant that he would only have one chance to get it right. He was shopping for an Engagement ring.

'Which one, which one. There are so many to choose from.' Keiichi thought to himself as he peered into one of the glass cases that held the Engagement rings. 'There must be hundreds of them. How do I know which one Bell will like? I know that she would like any of them but I want to find one that she would really like.' He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the person next to him until she made herself known by pointing to a certain ring.

"That one," The person said. The voice was definitely that of a woman and her hands looked soft also. Her skin was tanned almost golden and her voice sounded like it could seduce any man alive.

At first Keiichi thought it wasUrd. She always talked like that, the only time that she didn't was when she was dealing with her younger sister Skuld. When he looked up he found out that it wasn't Urd, but someone who looked just like her. Her mother Hild, the Queen of Hell. "What are doing here?" Keiichi asked her. He was truly afraid of the woman because he had seen first hand some of the things that she was capable of doing. He was glad that she had wasn't wearing what she normally would. Hild was wearing a black women's business suit with her hair done up in a long pony tail.

"Just trying to help you find a ring for Belldandy. You could say its my one good deed for the year." The ruler of hell responded. She had been passing through when she saw Keiichi leaning over the case. Instantly she knew what he was looking for. It didn't surprise her really, with all that happened to the two it had only driven them closer to together.

"Why would you do that?" Keiichi asked Hild. "I mean aren't you always sending Mara after us to break us apart or something?"

"Yes, there is that. The problem has been that she has only brought you two closer together." Hild answered. "Look Keiichi. I know love when I see it, and I admit that it sickens me sometimes, but there are times when it does warm my heart."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Keiichi said. He was glad that there was something else that warmed the heart of a demoness other then another persons grief.

"Though there is another reason that I am helping you." Hild told Keiichi.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Keiichi asked the Queen of Hell.

"How about I tell you over lunch." Hild offered.

"How do I know that you won't do anything?" Asked Keiichi. He was worried that this was a trap, and with good reason. This was the Queen of Hell that he was talking to.

"How about we go to your home. I'll leave you alone until then." Hild told him. With that she walked out the door.

Keiichi looked back in the ring case and saw the one that Hild had pointed out. It really was the one that he was looking for. After a few more minutes of thought, he bought it.

Later that day. The Temple.

Keiichi walked into the house with the ring in his pocket. He was looking for Belldandy because he planed on asking her tonight. While on the way home he remembered the church Where he had first told Belldandy that he loved her for who she was, and not as someone else. He didn't care if she was a Goddess, all he knew was that he was in love with her. It was perfect, and it was where he would ask her to marry him. The only thing that could get in his way was Hild. She said that she was going to show up when he got home.

Belldandy was in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch when Keiichi got home. She was in her normal, happy mood and was sing to herself as she did the dishes. With Urd out with Skuld at the mall, it gave her a little time to herself. With her senses open she felt Keiichi enter the house, she also felt something else on him. She felt that he had been near a demon, and it wasn't Mara. The demon was more powerful then her, and though there where several more powerful then her, there was only one demon that powerful. Hild. She walked out to meet Keiichi to ask him about it.

As Belldandy walked put to him she put all her senses on him to see if Hild had done anything to him. When she felt that nothing had been done to him, she let out a sigh, he was safe.

"Good afternoon Keiichi." Belldandy greeted him as he came in to the room.

"Hey Bell." Keiichi said as she came into view, When ever he saw her his spirits rose. Even if he had a bad day, one look at her made it better.

"Keiichi, I hate to ask you this, but did you run into Hild today?" Belldandy asked.

"Yes Bell, I did. She helped me with something and we talked. That's it." Keiichi told her. He couldn't lie to her, she would figure that out in a second. 'I may have to ask her here.' Keiichi thought to himself. "Hey Bell. Can you come with me. I want to show you something."

"Sure." Belldandy answered. She felt that he was nervous about something, but she trusted him.

A few minutes later they where racing down the highway.

That evening. The church.

"Its beautiful." Belldandy said as she looked over the ocean. The sun was going down and had colored the sky azure and the mountains purple. It was truly a site to behold. If you listened it was almost as if you could hear the mountains talking as the wind passed through the trees and the sea responding with the surf crashing against cliffs below. The place had a special meaning to them., it was the first place that Keiichi had told her that her loved her with all his heart.

"Belldandy, I brought you out here so that I could ask you something." Keiichi told her. It was hard for him to say this. He didn't know if she would say yes or if she would say no.

"What is it Keiichi?" Belldandy asked him. She could feel the tension build up in him and his pulse quicken.

"Well, we've been through so much together, and it seems like everything that happened brought us closer together. What I'm trying to say Belldandy is that I want you by my side for the rest of my life." Keiichi told her.

"We'll always be together Keiichi. That was what you wished for, and I'm glad for it because I truly haven't had this much fun in years." Belldandy responded.

"Well Belldandy, I don't want you by me as a Goddess any more." Keiichi told her. He was trying to find the right words and was almost stumbling over himself.

"You don't want me to be a Goddess any more?" Belldandy asked with a shock. 'Could Hild have gotten to him after all?'

"No I still want you to be a Goddess, but I want you to be some thing more to me then that." Keiichi said quickly.

"Then what do you want me to be then?" Belldandy asked Keiichi.

"What I'm trying to say Belldandy is I want you to be my wife." Said Keiichi with all the confidence he could muster.

"What?" Was all Belldandy could say. She was even more surprised when Keiichi kneeled down on his left leg and pulled out a small box. Opening it she saw the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. In the center was a medium sized diamond surrounded by smaller ones. He then said five words that part of her hoped to hear from the first day that she met him.

"Belldandy, will you marry me?" Keiichi asked the Goddess standing in front of him. It was the hardest question to ask her.

Belldandy's mind was racing at the speed of light. She soon came to the only conclusion. With here mind made she said the only word that would come to mind.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Keiichi responded. "There is something about this ring though."

"And what is that?" Belldandy asked.

"It comes in two parts. The first part is the engagement ring, my promise to marry you." As Keiichi said this he pulled out the ring and pulled apart. Part of the circle of smaller diamonds came apart, leaving the main stone and half the smaller diamonds on a separate ring with a half moon of the smaller diamonds on the other ring. "The other is for when I have fulfilled that promise to you."

Belldandy then put out her right hand for Keiichi to put the ring on. He slipped on the one with the main diamond on her ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

After putting the ring on Belldandy's finger Keiichi stood up. When he was fully standing Belldandy pulled him into a kiss that made the mountains and the sea jealous. They had stood witness to many a kiss, but never one like this. It was a magical moment and it radiated from the couple for miles around. Those near by felt happy for no apparent reason. Flowers bloomed all over the place.

Imperial Palace, same time

In the one the gardens of the Imperial palace the Emperor was talking a stroll through on of the gardens. He was passing by a rose bush that was said only to bloom when true love was found. He watched as blossoms formed and opened up until it was full. He felt his heart sore for the couple where ever they may be, happy to see this bush blossoming again.

The Church

After Keiichi and Belldandy separated from the kiss, Keiichi grabbed Belldandy under her arms and started to swing her about. After a few twirls Keiichi got dizzy and fell to the ground with Belldandy on top of him. They where about to kiss again when some one interrupted them.

"If you two don't calm down Belldandy might have to explain how she got pregnant before she got married, and that can cause a lot of trouble." The person said from off to the couples right.

Looking if to their right Keiichi and Belldandy saw the women that had been the cause of most there problems, Hild.

"What do want Hild?" Belldandy asked. She was mad that her special moment with Keiichi had been ruined, and worse, it had been ruined by Hild.

"Look, I'm not here to fight or to try and break you two up. I'm here to thank Keiichi." Hild told the couple.

"What do you need to thank Keiichi for?" Belldandy asked.

"I want to thank him for the way he treated Urd after he found out that I was her mother." Hild told the pair.

"For the way he treated Urd after he found out that you are her mother?" Belldandy asked. Both she and Keiichi where shocked at this. They knew that Hild loved her daughter very much, but to thank Keiichi for the way he treated her was unheard of.

"Yes. Tell me Belldandy, what was everyone reaction when they found out who her mother was?" Hild asked the Goddess.

"They shunned her. She lost almost all her friends, but he one that hurt her the most was when the boy the she was in love with. He ran at the sight of her." Belldandy answered. "Urd hasn't been the same ever since. It really hurt her."

"I know, that is why I want to thank Keiichi, because he didn't shun her, he treated her like he normally did. He treated her as your sister, not the daughter of the Queen of Hell."

"If I recall right, The god that ran from Urd after he ran away from her has been hounded by demons ever since he broke up with her, Do you know anything about it? Belldandy asked.

"What, I can't punish him for breaking my daughters heart." HIld stated. She had sent demon after demon after that boy, not to kill him, just to annoy him and make his life miserable.

"So you wanted to thank me because of the way that I treated Urd?" Keiichi asked. He hadn't really thought about it. Sure he found her annoying at times, but he also saw how she cared for Skuld. She may have slacked off a lot, but she could be depended one when things got out of hand.

"Yes, you didn't push her away or treat her any differently. That's why I want to thank you." The Queen of Hell told Keiichi. "You don't realize who much it meant to her when you didn't ask her to leave, or didn't treat her any differently.

"You see," Hild started to explain. "I had to watch my daughter grow up from a distance. I couldn't be there for her for some of the hardest parts of her life. I wanted to be there for her when the other Gods and Goddess called her names, I wanted to curse them until the end of time for what they did to her. I almost lost it when her mentor almost left her when he found out that I was her mother. I even called up her father and told him to fix it or that I would fix it myself. He took care of it soon afterwards."

"Well all I s**aw** was the same old Urd." Keiichi told Hild. "I really didn't see a need to treat her any different. Though I do feel sorry for the guy who marries her."

"Oh, and why do you feel sorry for who marries my daughter?" Hild asked. Her eyes narrowed when she said this, giving Keiichi an accusing look.

"Because he would have the mother-in-law from hell." Keiichi replied.

When Belldandy heard this, she had trouble controlling her laughter, Hild on the other hand was almost on the ground in laughter.

"True Keiichi, true. He would have the mother-in-law from hell wouldn't he." Hild replied when she stopped laughing. She had never thought of it like that. It was true though, the poor sap would have the mother-in-law from hell, and if he did anything to hurt her, he would find himself in his own personal hell.

"Yes he would." Belldandy said trying to keep from laughing. "Well now that we're engaged Keiichi I think that its time that you met my mother, But I don't think you'll be allowed to meet father." She said after getting her laughter under control.

"I guess that is true, And I'll have to take you too meet my parents also." Keiichi replied.

"I guess I'll just give you an early wedding present then." Hild told them.

"Oh, why would you do that?" Belldandy asked.

"Because of the way you treated Urd. As my gift to you, no demon shall come after you from now until the end of your honey moon." Hild said with a slight smile.

"How do we know that you will keep your word?" Belldandy asked.

"Simple, I won't give you my word as a demon."

"You won't?" Belldandy and Keiichi asked.

"No, I'll give you my word as a mother." Hild responded. To her word as a mother was worth more then her word as a demon. When she gave her word as a mother, it meant that she would keep that promise no matter what, and she only gave it out when her daughter was involved. She could only hope that Belldandy would realize this and trust her on this one.

"Your word as a mother?" Belldandy asked.

"Yes. I only give it out when my daughter is involved and I always carry it out." Hild told the Goddess. "Look, even though we don't get along at times, she is still my daughter. I remember the day I realized that I was pregnant. I was almost in shock, I mean can you imagine me, the great destroyer creating the most precious of things, life. I had a life in me, and it was depending on me to survive. I truly didn't know what to do. It took one of my most trusted advisors to clear it up for me. He told me that it was because I was a woman that I could create life, feel it grow inside me, and that I should be proud of that.

"That is why I'm making this promise. Because I felt something growing inside me, and I promised myself that I would so my best to raise my child."

Belldandy felt that Hild was being honest with them, she had no reason to think other wise, other then that she was a demoness. Belldandy thought about it for a few minutes before speaking again.

"How do we know that the demon will obey your orders?" Belldandy asked.

"That is a good question." Hild responded. "Sometimes a demon will disobey my orders, but I think I have a solution to that."

"Oh, and what is that?" Keiichi asked. He was rather worried about demons attacking during the wedding and he had given no thought to the honey moon, and if what Hild was offering was true then they would not have to worry about it.

"I'll have a loyal demon stand guard. She will know if any disobey me and shall punish them in my name." Hild responded.

"And who is this loyal demon?" Belldandy asked. She had never heard of a loyal demon, as all demons desired power, and Hild had the most, making her Queen.

"You actually know her quite well," Hild responded. "Its Mara."

"Mara." Keiichi and Belldandy almost shouted. They had plenty of experience with Mara. The Blond demon had caused them a lot of trouble in the past, but all that had only served to bring them closer together.

"Yes, Mara." Hild replied keeping her cool. "She is one of my most loyal demon and the only one that I trust in this situation. You know what she is capable of."

"Yes, we do," Keiichi replied. Having been turned into a bike was not fun at all, he was lucky that he got turned back.

"Then you won't have any problems letting her watch over you." HIld replied with a small laugh. She had heard of some of the things that Mara had done to the couple. Personally, she thought that turning Keiichi into a bike was funny, and then turning his sister into a car, that was a scream.

"Will she be staying with us or on will she be on her own," Belldandy asked?

"To make things easier on you, she'll be staying at her normal place." Hild assured the Goddess. "Just don't be surprised if you see here around, she'll be under orders not to bother you and to keep an eye out for demons who disobey my commands."

"If that is your terms, them we accept." Belldandy accepted. She knew that Hild would keep her word on this one. When Hild made a promise when here daughter was involved, she would see it thought to the end. She had seen it before when Hild promised to send her a gift on her birthday and had left a very important meeting to fulfill that promise.

"Okay then." Hild replied. "You two had better head on back before my daughter and the little one start to wonder what happened to you." And with that Hild disappeared in a flash of fire leaving Keiichi and Belldandy alone.

"Come on Bell, lets head on home and let your sisters know." Keiichi said. He was wondering what would happen when they told the two other Goddess and his sister. For know though they would let the wind flow past them as they speed on there way home."

END

AN: Well, there it is. I hope that you all like it. I may continue it later as I do have some ideas for later chapters. If y'all want them just leave a review asking for them. I have combined the anime and the manga here, so some parts are from the mange and others are from the anime.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Hey every one, apparently my last chapter was well liked so I decided to expand upon the story. So here is the second chapter of 'Engagement Ring'

I don't own any of this

Chapter 2

Meet the parents.

Urd and Skuld had arrived home about half an hour ago only to find Belldandy and Keiichi not there, and Keiichi's motorcycle was gone as well. Skuld was worried about her older sister, she was wondering what Keiichi was doing with her. Though she had figured out that he really loved her sister, she couldn't help but get worried for her older sister.

Urd on the hand was glad that the two where together alone. They had been through a lot together and all of it had only brought them closer together. What they had went beyond a contract, they had love. No demon, no matter how powerful they where, could separate those two, not even her father. Kami-sama wasn't going to separate them, he had even given them his blessings on being together. Belldandy's mother was overjoyed for her daughter, and had been seen dancing around heaven with joy that her daughter had found someone that she cares about.

It was soon that the two Goddesses heard the sound of a familiar engine pull into the temple. A little while later, Belldandy and Keiichi entered the care takers home. Skuld was the first to meet the two and what she saw shocked her to the core. Belldandy and Keiichi where kissing, not just any normal kiss mind you, but a deep and passionate one at that. He had apparently grabbed her, spun her around, dipped her, and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Belldandy was apparently returning the kiss with equal passion with he arms lock around the man that she loved. Not being able to say a word, the younger Goddess just stood there and watched. It wasn't long until Urd arrived.

When Urd walked into the hallway, she saw a shocked Skuld looking at Belldandy and Keiichi locked in one of the most passionate kisses that she had ever seen. Nothing that Aphrodite could do could match the love that was coming from the couple. It was then that she noticed something on her sisters finger, a new ring. She instantly knew what kind of ring it was, an Engagement ring. Judging from what she could see, the ring was one that she had seen in the jewelry store several times. It was perfect for the young couple. Seeing that the two weren't planning on stopping anytime soon, Urd spoke up.

"Hey you two, I think you broke Skuld."

Looking up from there embrace, Belldandy and Keiichi saw the two sisters looking at them, one with a knowing smile and another in complete shock. Looking at the two sisters and then looking back at each other they saw that there faces where turning an interesting shade of red. Knowing that they would have to tell what had happened earlier that day to Bell's sisters, and hoping not to get bombed by Skuld, Keiichi let the Goddess that he had just asked to marry him stand up.

It was about this time that Skuld's mind started to work again. She knew that Keiichi really did love her sister, and had seen him prove it many times over. The thing that had sealed it in her mind was when they had passed through the judgment gate together, and come out together. The thing that got to her was the kiss. Being young, she had never experienced a kiss like that, nor had she really seen one. One of her first reaction was to bomb Keiichi into the next century, but from what she saw, her sister had been returning the kiss equally. Her thought where interrupted by her older sister.

"Alright, so tell me Keiichi," Urd began. "Why where you kissing my sister like that?" Even though she already had a good idea, she had to hear it for her self.

"Well..." Was all Keiichi could say.

"He asked me not to be his Goddess any more." Belldandy replied.

"Oh and did he mean by that?" Skuld asked.

Taking a deep breath, Keiichi answered the question. "Because I asked her to marry me."

"You asked her marry you?" Skuld asked. She knew that the two loved each other, but she didn't expect Keiichi to ask Belldandy to marry him.

Urd, on the other hand, was glad that Keiichi had gotten up the nerve to ask her. She had watched the two grow closer and closer, this was the next step. It was also the perfect timing for a little teasing, what else was a big sister good for.

"So Belldandy, Should I be expecting to be an aunt soon?"

"What? No Urd, Keiichi and I haven't done that." Belldandy said in her defense as her face got even redder. It wasn't very often that Urd was able to make her younger sister blush, but every now and then, she got lucky.

"Oh darn, and here I was wanting to be an aunt."

"She had better not be, because if she is, I'm going to bomb Keiichi into the next century." Skuld stated. She had reached into her pockets and pulled out a bomb and was holding it at the ready.

"Don't worry Skuld, Belldandy and I haven't done anything like that." Keiichi assured the young Goddess.

"And you better not, If you know what's good for you." Skuld threatened.

"Now, now Skuld, That will be enough of that." Urd said as she came up to drag the younger goddess away. "I'm sure that Belldandy needs to call your parents to let them know. I do believe that Keiichi has to also."

"I guess you're right Urd, I should let mother and father know that we're engaged." Belldandy said as she moved toward the phone. "Though I think that father already knows."

"You go a head and call your parents, I'll go get changed." Keiichi said as he started down the hall way.

After dialing a number on the phone, Belldandy didn't wait long for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello, who is it?" the person on the other end of the line asked.

"Hello mother." Belldandy responded.

"Belldandy?" Belldandy's mother asked. Before Belldandy got a chance to answer, her mother continued. "I'll be right there, so hang on."

Setting the phone down on the receiver, Belldandy waited for her mother to appear, she didn't have to wait long. As she walked into the dining room she was almost tackled by a person flying though the air. It was at this moment that Keiichi entered the room. What he saw amazed him.

A older woman had Belldandy wrapped up in a hug and was floating. The woman was wearing robes similar to Belldandy's, but they seemed a but more royal with golden fur attached at the end and around the collar. It was then that he found out who the woman was when Belldandy spoke.

"Mother, What are you doing here." Belldandy asked her mother.

"Well what else am I supposed to do." Belldandy's mother exclaimed. "You never call, you never write, and you never visit anymore."

"I've been busy mother." Belldandy said in her defense.

"Too busy to call your mother? Look, I know that you've been busy with that wish, but you could call me every now and then."

"Okay, I'll call more often." Belldandy told her mother.

"That's good to hear." Belldandy's mother replied. "Now, why did you call me?"

"Well, I'm getting married." Belldandy told her mother.

"Your getting married?"

"Yes, I am." Belldandy told her mother, she then pointed behind her mother at Keiichi. "And the man who asked me is standing right behind you."

Looking behind her, Belldandy's mother finally saw Keiichi. At first glance he didn't seem all that special. He was short and had a head of unruly black hair, but his eyes. Though his eyes where a simple brown, they held a confidence and determination that could only come from experience.

"So you're the mortal that asked my daughter to marry him?" Belldandy's mother asked.

"Yeah, I guess that would be me." Keiichi replied. He was really nervous being in front of Belldandy's mother like this.

"I take it that you're the one who also made the wish that my daughter be with him all the time?"

"Yeah, I made that wish."

"I see, and do you really love her, or is to cover up something?" Belldandy's mother asked.

"I asked her marry me because I truly do love her, and nothing is going to change that." Keiichi said with determination. He had been through so much with Belldandy that he could not imagine going on with out her.

"I know you love her, I just had to hear it from you." Belldandy's mother assured him. "After all, you two are the first couple to pass through the judgment gate. It's still talked about in heaven."

"I didn't know that." Belldandy said.

"Of course my dear. What did you think would happen?"

"Um, excuse me for a second, but can I ask you a question?" Keiichi asked the elder goddess.

"Depends on the question."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know your name."

"Well that's not a question, but I can see you point." The elder Goddess responded. "My name is Verthandi, Goddess class 0 and mother to Belldandy and Skuld." Verthandi stated proudly.

"Well, I'm Keiichi Morisato." Keiichi informed her. "Though I think you already know that."

"Your right about that, Though you may be able to answer me a few questions." Verthandi asked with a slight smile looking at Keiichi. "Like why my daughter was a race queen?"

"Actually mother, that wasn't Keiichi's fault." Belldandy explained to her mother, "It was the motor club's idea."

"And you actually went along with it?" Verthandi asked her daughter. She as surprised that her daughter would do something like that, though she did see to be changing. Her daughter was growing up in ways that she had never thought that she would.

"Yes, I did," Belldandy told her mother, "and I had fun doing it." In truth she did. It had been a blast, she enjoyed going to the races. Seeing mortals test their skills against each other was a sight to see. Being a part of the race team also was an experience. Seeing what into the race, how they had to know all these details from how the engine works to how to enter a turn.

"Well, that's what counts." Verthandi replied. "Know, as for you Keiichi..."

"Mommy," Cam a cry from the hall way. Verthandi was tackled from the side by a flying goddess with black hair.

"Skuld," Verthandi said from the floor, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," answered the young goddess, "It's just that I haven't seen you in a while."

Belldandy and Keiichi watched as the young goddess tackled her mother to floor. It had been a while since they had seen a smile like that on Skuld's face. It was then that Urd entered the room.

"Hello Verthandi."

"Hello Urd," Verthandi responded. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing okay, been keeping busy." Urd answered. "What have you been up to?"

"This and that."

Keiichi watched the conversation between the two goddess. It seemed cold, like they didn't like each other. He could almost see why, If Verthandi was Bell and Skuld's mother, that would make her Urd's mother-in-law.

"I did keep my promise to you, you do know that right?" Verthandi said.

"I know," Urd responded. "You did the best that you could."

"Mother, why don't you help with supper." Belldandy asked her mother.

"Sure." Verthandi than followed her daughter into the kitchen. Urd went off to her room. Skuld was about to follow her mother and sister when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw that Keiichi had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Skuld, can you help me with something outside?"

"Sure," Following her future brother-in-law outside. She was expecting him to ask her about his motorcycle or something else of the mechanical nature. Seeing him sit down on the porch, she was surprised at what he said next.

"I wanted to ask you about Urd and Verthandi." Keiichi told the young goddess. "It seemed like they didn't really like each other."

Sitting down next to Keiichi, Skuld thought for a minute, pulling up the memories that she had from when she was younger. "I don't know everything about what happened, but from what I've heard mom does care for Urd, it's just that Urd had a hard time growing up because of who her mother is."

"Verthandi told me that she couldn't be a replacement for my mother," Urd said from behind the pair, startling both of them. She had come out to the yard to think and had heard Keiichi ask about her and Verthandi. "I was really distraught at the time. My mother had just left me, and it seemed like I would never see her again. Verthandi told me that she couldn't replace my mother but that she would be there for me the best that she could."

"So why did you two act so hostile to each other?" Keiichi asked.

"It may seem like that sometimes, but it's not." Urd explained. "Verthandi did her best to raise me as her daughter, but she also gave me the space that I needed."

"Verthandi and Urd seemed at odds at times, but they do care for each other," Skuld told Keiichi.

"Thanks squirt," Urd replied. "It was Verthandi that helped me get control of my power, which I inherited from my mother as you know."

Keiichi paled a little at the thought of Hild's power and ability. The Queen of hell is powerful, very powerful. She could level a city by sneezing if she wanted too, and that would be a light sneeze. Urd had inherited this power from here mother, she had even bruised Peorth one time just by touching her. Belldandy had also told him that one of the reasons that Urd had been held back to second class was because of how powerful she was, as it was she could perform spells that first class gods and goddess had problems performing with ease. Making her a first class goddess would give her more access to her power, which very few knew the full extent of. Three of those where her mother, father and Verthandi. Belldandy had an idea of how powerful her sister was, but didn't know.

"Put simply, Urd is one of the most powerful people in heaven," Skuld explained.

"Hey Urd," Belldandy said coming out on to the porch, "can you run to the store for me, I need a few things for dinner."

"Sure, what do you need?"

Later that evening. Almost supper time.

Belldandy and her mother had just started to bring the food out of the kitchen so that everybody. Urd and Skuld noted the amount of food that was being brought out, it was more then they could all eat. In other words, there was going to be a lot of left overs, or someone else was coming over to for dinner. It wasn't Megumi, she was already there having arrived a few minutes ago. They where about to eat when they heard it. It was a rumble, a rumble that could only come from an engine, a very large engine at that. Hearing it pull into the temple, everyone stepped out side to see who it was. The sight that greeted them surprised them.

A man was riding a rather large black motorcycle. He was wearing blue jeans and an all black leather motorcycle jacket. His helmet hid most of his face, all they could see was a very long beard. Perched above his nose was a pair of old aviator goggles. The bike itself looked like a custom job, as indeed it was. With two massive exhaust pipes on the side that was facing the crowd, and a very large engine, it seemed like the bike was almost alive. It was the decal that was on the side of the gas tank that gave a hint as to who the man riding the bike was, 'Kami-One, Custom Edition.' Every inch of the bike sparkled like it had just been shined.

"You just had to find an excuse to bring that out didn't you," Verthandi asked the man that sat on the motorcycle after he had turned it off.

"I take every chance that I get." The man replied as he got off the bike. He was a massive man, broad in the shoulders and thick in the arms and legs. He moved like people half his age would. "You know the schedule that I work, do you have any idea how hard it is to get a day off?"

"You just say that you're taking a day off. That's all you do," Verthandi responded.

"And when was the last day that I took off just to be with my family?" The man replied with a large grin.

"Okay, you got me there," Verthandi said as she gave in. Sometimes you just couldn't win an argument.

"Besides, When my wife and daughter cook together, how can I miss out."

"That's why I prepared more," Verthandi replied.

"So, are my daughters just going to stand there, or are they going to say high to their father," The man proclaimed

Skuld, who had been holding back, wasn't able to hold back any longer, she launched herself at her father.

TBC.

Okay, chapter two is done and in the can. I hope that you all like this chapter and the ones that follow.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


	3. Chapter 3

A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, time for chapter 3. I hope that I can keep this up.

Anyway,

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah, My Goddess.

The engagement Ring, Chapter 3

Battle plans.

Dinner that night was the best that had ever been eaten in the temple, and now everyone was relaxing. Keiichi and Belldandy's father where outside looking at the stars while the women were inside talking.

"So Keiichi, I heard that you had a run in with Hild while buying the ring for my daughter?" Kami-sama asked.

"I did, she actually helped me pick it out."

"That's Hild for you. She may seem evil, but she does have a soft side, especially when it comes to her daughter." Kami-sama replied. "By the way, call me Odin. It gets tiresome when people keep calling you sir and groveling at your office door. That whole 'I'm not worthy' thing just gets on your nerves after a while."

"I guess that it would." Keiichi replied.

"You have no idea." Odin replied. "Did you know that less than fifty people have been in my office since time started?"

"Well, I would have to say that really doesn't surprise me, with you being God and all." Keiichi replied. "I think I'll go check on the others."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Oh, is something wrong with me going in there?" Keiichi asked

Inside the house, battle plans were being drawn, the field of battle of was being chosen, and messages to the allies where being sent. One of their numbers was not there, but she would be there in a few days. Even though the planners of this great battle all had one goal in mind, each had a different view of how the battle should be waged.

"I don't see why we can't hold the wedding here at the Temple?" Megumi asked.

"I already told you, it's not big enough. The great hall in heaven is." Verthandi replied.

"In case you forgot, not everyone attending is immortal." Megumi fired back. She had to represent the mortal side of things, being the only one there at the moment. "Besides, aren't you trying to keep a low profile?"

"Well, there is that." Verthandy replied.

"Why don't we ask big sis where she wants her wedding?" Skuld asked.

"That's a great idea Skuld." Urd told her youngest sister. "So Belldandy, where do you want to have your wedding?"

"Well, there is this church over on the coast, it's where Keiichi purposed. I think I would like to have my wedding there." Belldandy told the crowd.

Mean while, outside the house.

"You see Keiichi, even though I may command everything, I have learned several things. One of them is stay away from a group of women planning a wedding." Odin informed Keiichi. "I once had a Valkery mad at me because I tried to schedule the great hall at the same time as her daughter's wedding. You should have seen the look on everyone's face when they saw her actually walk into my office and demand that I change my plans."

Outside the temple; Floating.

Mara couldn't believe her assignment. She was to keep any demons from interfering with Belldandy's wedding. With her father there at the moment, she doubted that she would have to worry about anything. She had her ninja mice on the lookout though; she wasn't going to be caught looking the other way. Deciding that everything was under control for the time being, she left for work. She had a promotion coming up, and she didn't want to blow it.

Odin felt the demoness leave, but her servants still watched. Hild knew what she was doing with Mara. Mara was one of Hild's most, until recently, reliable servants. The stain of failing to break up Keiichi and Belldandy would remain on her record, but it wouldn't amount to much, after all, the couple was the first to pass through the judgment gate. For all he knew, Belldandy would invite the demoness to her wedding.

Ferry; north of Nekomi.

The ferry was making its last scheduled trip for the day. It was almost empty except for a few cars and an old motorcycle. The captain looked out over the bridge to see if all his passengers where okay. He saw an older couple standing near the bow of his ship. They looked to be enjoying themselves on this night, and it was a beautiful night. The stars where blazing and the moon filled the sky. The ocean itself seemed to be singing to the crew and passengers as the ship cut its way through the water.

"I can't believe it, he actually asked her to marry him." The women told the man beside her.

"You knew that he was going to." The man replied.

"He had the same look in his eyes that you did when we dated, I guess it goes in the family, right Keima?"

"You're right, Takano. As always you're right." Keima told his wife. "It is a beautiful night. A perfect night for a ride."

"You're right about that, Keima. You're right about that."

The couple just remained there on the bow, watching the islands pass by. Occasionally they would see a fishing boat pass near. Looking out over the water, they saw the stars shown above down on them. What they didn't see was the person that was standing on the bridge, a person with blue marking on her face.

Lind had been ordered to make sure that the Morisatos where not harmed on their trip. After all, they were about to become family. She was happy for Belldandy, and once again, a slight smile formed on her face. She kept her watch over the couple, careful not get to close to Mr. Morisato as she knew of his phobia, but still able defend them if anything happened.

Lind had always been told that she had a beautiful smile. After a slight smile formed on her face after the angel eater incident, she found herself smiling more often, but only in privet.

The next day; Temple.

Keiichi was slowly roused from his sleep by the sound of singing, only this time it sounded different. Heading outside he saw why it sounded different. There were two people singing, Belldandy and her mother both stood outside facing the rising sun.

"Those two sure can sing." Odin replied startling Keiichi.

"Yeah, I guess they can." Keiichi replied as he calmed down. "Did you two sleep okay last night?"

"We slept fine last night, so don't worry." Odin replied. He and Verthandy had slept in the temple as there was no other room in the house. "It's been a while since I slept on the surface though."

Keiichi was about to say something when he heard to familiar sounding engines coming up the hill. One of them belonged to his sister; the other one was one that he hadn't heard in a while, his father. Walking over to the gate, he saw his father pull up with his sister behind. Coming up behind them was his mother in the car that she always drove as she couldn't ride a motorcycle. He waved as they pulled into the drive. His mother pulled her car around the back of the temple and parked.

It was Keima that was the first to make it over to his son. He stopped in front of Keiichi and Keiichi stopped in front of him. The two were standing a few feet apart, looking at each other. The last time that they had met, Keiichi had once again lost a race. That race had been the closest between the two. All his father said that he had to do was pass him in order to win. The two continued to stare at each other for a while, almost as if they were trying to intimidate each other. It was Keima that finally broke the silence.

"I heard from your sister that you are getting married?"

"That's right, I am." Keiichi responded.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was planning on it; Megumi just beat me to it." Keiichi replied.

"Why don't we all go in for some breakfast?" Belldandy asked. Verthandy had already gone in to start cooking.

"That's a great Idea." Odin almost shouted. "You must be hungry from such a long trip."

"That we are." Takano answered. Keima was still trying to stare down his son when his stomach gave off a large growl.

"I think that would be a good idea also."

After Breakfast.

The table had one again been cleared and the men had stepped outside while the women planned the wedding. Keima said he needed to find a part for his motorcycle, so the three headed down to the Whirlwind. When they got there, they found Chihiro working on a bike. "Hey Chihro."

"Oh Keiichi, I thought that you had the day off." The owner of the motorcycle shop said as she cleaned the grease off her hands.

"I did, but my dad needs a part." Keiichi replied.

"Oh, come on in then."

The Whirlwind was made up of two building. One contained the garage where the work was done, and the other contained the shop and office. Business had been good for the shop because of their reputation for good work. Chihro had been thinking about hiring two more mechanics, she could afford it, plus she could handle more bikes that way.

Inside the shop was a selection of parts and gear. It was organized by what people needed the most and price. The register was located near the front of the store, and a small security system had been installed.

Keima quickly found the part that he was looking for and paid for it. He then went outside to install with Odin while Keiichi and Chihiro talked.

"So Keiichi, who was that other guy?" Chihiro asked.

"That's Belldandys' father." The mechanic answered.

"Oh, and what's he doing in town?"

"Well, he's in town because I asked Belldandy to marry me yesterday."

Chihiro was shocked. Keiichi had asked Belldandy to marry him. She knew that something was going on as he had been doing a lot of overtime. An engagement ring fit the bill, but it was just so sudden. "And she said yes?"

"That's correct." Keiichi replied. "I asked her over by the church on the cliff."

Meanwhile, Keima and Odin where outside talking. The two fathers where getting to know each other. Odin already knew everything about Keima, but he wanted to hear it for himself. Keima could tell that Odin was holding something back.

"I heard that those two went through some crazy races together?" Odin asked

"That's right, Keiichi wrote me about them." Keima replied. "Apparently someone was trying to ruin the motor club that they where apart of, but they won anyway."

"Ah yes, Aoshima. Belldandy told me about him." Belldandy had mentioned him in the past, and he had looked into him. Using the word of his youngest, the man was a slime ball. Keiichi soon joined them as Chihiro had to get back to work.

"So what now?"

"Why don't we head down to that church that Belldandy wants to hold her wedding at." Odin replied the other two agreed and they were soon on their way

The Church.

It was a beautiful church, perfect for his daughter's wedding. There was enough room inside to hold the guests from both sides of the family. That is when it finally hit Odin, his daughter was getting married. She would take the last name of another family. Part of him was saddened by this, while another part of him glad for her. In a couple of weeks, this church would be decorated and guests arriving. It was a massive task, and it was made harder by the fact that some of the guests hadn't been on earth in a few hundred years.

The other part was that the Morisatos where going to have to be told what kind family theirs was. After all, it isn't everyday that someone married the daughter of the Supreme Being. He and Verthandy had a plan for that, and they hoped that it would work. It was about time to put that plan into action. "Keima, I need to talk to you for a second."

Temple.

The last time that Takano had been to the temple, her husband and son had gotten into a race. She had also met the girl that was to become her daughter in law. The woman sitting across from her was the mother of that girl. She could tell that she was the girl's mother by the markings on her face as they were the same as Belldandy's. The two women where currently planning the wedding for their children.

"Takano, before we go on, I think that you need to know about our family."

Heaven.

Keima and Takano found themselves in a big house, a very big house. The decorations were from all over the world, and there where paintings on all the walls. The furniture was also from all over. Odin and Verthandy watched as the two mortals experienced their home. It was big, but they only occupied a small part of it.

"I'll explain everything." Verthandy said.

Temple.

Keiichi had just gotten back to the temple. His father and mother where in heaven at the moment, and he would bet that they were in shock at what Belldandy's family did. After all, running the universe was no small matter. He found Belldandy at the table with Sayoko.

Belldandy had managed to befriend Sayoko, thought she still thought that she was a witch, and it had become a joke between them. Sayoko had gone into the fashion industry after graduation from Nekomi Tech, and was currently working her way up the ladder of a company. Her father had insisted that she start at the bottom and work her way up to the top.

The two were discussing dresses at the moment, while Belldandy tried to find out what kind of dress they she wanted. She never knew that picking a dress could be so hard. She couldn't get married in her robes, Urd wouldn't let her. Sayoko had brought over several magazines and sample material, and the two where currently going over the dress.

"I like the feel of this material, but the color of this one."

"We can easily combine the two, so don't worry about that." Sayoko replied. "What we need to worry about is the dress itself."

"Well, I like this dress, but these sleeves." Belldandy replied.

"I don't think that those sleeves will go with that dress, how about these sleeves?" Sayoko suggested.

Keiichi left the room to let the two women build the perfect dress for Belldandy.

Heaven

To say that the Morisato's where shock would be the understatement of the year. They had just found out what kind of family their son was becoming part of. At first they hadn't believed it, but they soon found themselves convinced. They had asked a lot of questions, and gotten some answers, but not all of them. They also learned of the restriction that they had, and how they couldn't interfere with mortal lives.

"I kind of suspected something." Takano finally said.

"What do you mean by that?" Verthandy asked. Odin already knew what she was talking about.

"Last time we visited our son, something seemed different." Takano replied. "The way that they kept avoiding questions about where they came from."

"There is a reason for that. We don't want it to become common knowledge that there are members of the heavens living on earth." Odin spoke up from his chair. "And we ask that you keep this secret also."

"I think that we can do that." Keima replied.

"Very well then, let's head on back. My daughter is currently planning her dress, and I want to be there." Verthandy said as she stood up. In a moment they were all back at the temple.

TBC.

Okay folks, chapter 4 is done. I hope that you like this latest addition to the story. I should have it done in about five more chapters. Anyway, you know the drill, please leave a review.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


End file.
